Happy ending?
by DiamondLiv
Summary: Fred's girlfriend began to bully Daphne. She tried to make Fred see that she wasn't the one for him. Will everything work out between Fred and Daphne? Review please. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction:)

**Hey again:) This story is probably gonna be a few(or more) chapters long. Its a Fraphne, eventually. I hope you like, and please review:) Constructive critisism helps:) I went back to school today,and its depressing:( Not as much time to write stories:) But never fear, Livvie's here today;) Haha I'm lame. Anyway, enjoy!**

Coolsville High was a popular high school. Ask anybody who went there. Including a group of friends, and their dog, who solved mysteries for people wo thought their houses were haunted. But it always turned out to be a hologram, or a man in a mask. There it starts...

"Hey, Daph!" Fred shouted over to his friend. She was standing by her locker, and although people were swarming everywhere, he managed to find her.

"Hi Freddie", Daphne smiled at him weakly, as she noticed his girlfriend, Jasmine Stone, walk upto him. Daphne and Jasmine had been best friends when they had first started Coolsville high, but Jasmine had always been jealous of Daphne's beauty. Now, she and her little group of friends, including a freckley girl called Lana, and a spotty girl called Kitty. After an arguement a couple of months ago, the two had broke friends, and Jasmine found Lana and Kitty. She knew Daphne had feelings for Fred, after a sleepover in seventh grade. That lead to Jasmine asking Fred out soon after she had broke friends with Daphne. They had been together for almost 3 months, and whenever she was around, she would tell Daphne to back off and go away whenever she felt threatened.

"Daphne, leave. Stop making a move on my Freddie!"Jasmine whispered, when Fred went to his locker.

"What? I'm not doing anything! All I'm doing is minding my own buisness!" Daphne cried, and stormed off, tears in her eyes.

It always confused Fred how one minute Daphne would be there, he'd go and do something and he'd return to find her gone. He knew about the arguements between them, but he never said anything. "Hey Daph, I got this mystery book to show you-" Fred's voice trailed off when he once again realised Daphne had gone. "She went to class", Jasmine lied, acting innocent.

"Oh". That was all Fred could manage. He cared for Jasmine, but he found her a little clingy, and annoying.

"I'll see you later, Freddie, I have math",she told him, giving him a kiss.

"Okay", Fred replied, trying to get away to his class.

When he eventually arrived at his geography class, he discovered he was 5 minutes late.

"Detention, Jones", his teacher, Mrs Cadell, shouted. Fred nodded his head, and went to his seat. He was surprised that Daphne wasn't in the seat next to him, as she usually was, infact, she wasn't in the room at all.

As his teacher started the lesson, he looked up at the clock, and noticed Daphne was 15 minutes late. Sure, she had been late a couple of times, but nothing like this. Velma and Shaggy also shared this class, and they sat afew seats down. Velma was growing worried that Daphne still wasn't here. She put up her hand, and when her teacher finally answered, she asked if she could go the toilet. With Mrs Cadell's consent, she stood up and made her way to find her friend. The toilet plan had been a ploy to try and find Daphne, and she knew where her friend would probably be. She went to the little door that was reserved for cleaning things, which hadn't been used for years. Daphne always hid there when she was upset or angry, only no-one but Velma knew this. Not even Fred. Sure enough, Daphne was sat on the little bench that had a mop on it.

"Daph? You ok?"Velma asked her friend.

Daphne sniffed. "Uh huh. Jasmine was just so mean again", she sobbed, and Velma comforted her.

"You really love him, don't you?"Velma asked, and with the nodding movement of Daphne's head, she gave a small smile.

"Well then, do something to make him love you back".

" Velms, thats the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I can't make him love me", Daphne said, her tone bitter.

"Well, your the biggest drama queen I know", Velma giggled.

"Thanks! Well, I guess I could give it a shot", Daphne smiled.

"Go for it", Velma said, and they both walked upto class together.

"I found Daphne, Mrs Cadell", Velma said politely.

"Where have you been?"Mrs Cadell asked Daphne, sternly, trying to act calm, as she could see the girl's tear marks on her cheeks.

"I felt sick",Daphne told her, and Mrs Cadell nodded her head.

"Just sit down then".

"Daph, you ok?" Fred asked, concern laced in his voice.

"Yeah. Just a headache", she told him.

"Have I upset you?" he asked, questions swarming round his mind.

"No", she answered truthfully, putting on her biggest fake smile.

"Good", he sighed in relief.

The rest of the lesson went in a blur for Fred. However, for Daphne, it went very slow. Thinking of things to get Jasmine out the picture was very hard, but she would soon think of something.

**Ok, I know this is real short, but I have quite a bit of homework to do already. Ugh:/ Thanks for reading, love Liv xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Scooby doo fanfiction:)

**Hello:) Well, Jasmine didn't really bully Daphne in the last chapter, but she is about to get even nastier! So I hope you like this one to:)xxx**

After that lesson, Daphne turned round another corridor, and banged straight into Jasmine. She glared at her, and pushed her over.

"What was that for?"Daphne cried, and Jasmine smirked.

"Well, you keep trying to take my Freddie away!" Jasmine yelled, and Daphne started crying. Although people told her never to cry in front of your enemies, Daphne couldn't help it. She really hurt, and now her heart hurt to. She had dropped he books when Jasmine had pushed her over, and so she picked them up and walked away, people staring at her.

"Daph? What happened to you?" It was Velma, and she now had her arm round Daphne.

"It was Jasmine", she sobbed, and Velma glared in the direction Jasmine had walked off to. Meanwhile, Jasmine had sneaked to the back of the school, and she decided that she was going to break Daphne and Fred apart. No more friendship, with Daphne in the way. So she hit her head on a table, and punched her arms and legs. The pain made her cry, and she walked to where Fred.

"Jasmine what happened to you?" Fred asked, concerned.

"Ask your little ginger friend", Jasmine told him, tears trickling down her face. She was a good actress.

" I won't stand for this", He told her, and he went to find Daphne to give her a piece of his mind.

"Daphne! What the hell! Why hurt Jasmine?" Fred shouted, and Daphne looked up at him with her tear filled eyes.

"It was Jasmine that hurt Daphne, Fred!" Velma sid sternly, until Jasmine walked up.

"I didn't touch you!" Daphne sobbed again, and Fred looked confused.

"Well, you obviously did, Daphne, because look at all the bruises up Jas' arms!" Fred yelled, and Jasmine gave little sad cries and moans.

" It wasn't me!" Daphne shouted again, but Fred just shot her an angry glare.

"You know what? If you aren't going to own up, I don't want to know you", Fred spat, walking away with Jasmine, hand in hand. She looked back round to see a shocked faced Daphne, and smirked.

That evening, when Daphne arrived home, she went up the stairs and locked herself in her room. She logged on to her laptop, and noticed some nw e-mails.

_Daphne 'Bitch' Blake, Go die. haha. Fred told me he wants you dead so do us all a favour._

Daphne once again found herself in uncontrollable tears, and made her way to bed. She fell asleep, tears still tracking down her beautiful face.

During form, Fred missed having Daphne as a friend. He had thought of her as much much more, before he had met Jasmine. Even though he wasn't speaking to her, it was almost time for a break, and she still wasn't there. He felt bad for shouting at her, but for some reason, he chose to defend Jasmine, his girlfriend. He wished they could all be friends, but he knew he had blew it now.

"Miss Daphne, you have really over slept. Wake up!"Her butler had said, and when he lifted up the blanket, he got the shock of his life. She wasn't moving. He tried everything he knew, and her parents were away on buisness. So he called an ambulance and waited for it to arrive.

White. White that was so clean, it was unnatural. That was all Daphne could see. She couldn't remember some of the things from her life, apart from trying to die, after all the suffering she had felt from Jasmine the day before. Then, she walked in. A walk that showed she was about to say something. No one else was in the room at that time.

"Why didn't you die, bitch face? It would have made the world a better place". With that, she gave Daphne a punch on the arm and left.

**Well, thats chapter2:) I am so tired, so I'm sorry its quite short again. But I hope you like:) God Jasmine, trying to make things worse! It will all work out though soon enough. Love Liv xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Scooby doo fanfiction:)

**Hey everyone:) well, I've got another chapter for Happy Ending? :) I hope you like it, and thanks to those who reviewed. I hope you like this story as much as I enjoyed writing it:)3**

**Chapter 3**

When Jasmine had left the hospital room, it left Daphne thinking. She really loved Fred, but he had pushed her away for Jasmine, because she told lies. She knew it wasn't fair, but she had no proof to show Fred what a mean girl Jasmine really was. So, she decided to just pretend to be nice to her, and make Jasmine feel uncomfortable. 'When events happen, they happen for a reason', Daphne thought to herself. She could have any guy she wanted, but she always turned dates down because she thought she and Fred would confess their love for each other. However, this hadn't happened. Soon, a light knock on the door could be heard, and Daphne told the people to come in. It was Velma, Shaggy and Scooby.

"Hey, Daph. How are you doing?" Velma asked her best friend, who merely shrugged.

"Like, we were totally worried, Daphne. Me and Scoob didn't eat as much at dinner time!" Shaggy exclaimed, making Daphne smile a bit.

"Ri rissed rou Raphne", Scooby said, putting his nose at the end of the bed.

"I'm ok now, guys. Don't worry. Velma, Fred hasn't said anything, has he?"Daphne asked, hoping at the least he would be concerned.

"Not really. He didn't seem that bothered when Jasmine was around, but as soon as she was gone he shut himself off. I asked him if he was ok, but he just said he was still mad at you".

"Oh. Ok. Thanks for visiting me guys, it was really sweet of you", Daphne told them sadly, and Shaggy nodded.

"Like you went through quite a trauma, so I hope your like, ok", He said to her, and they all hugged.

After some sleep, Daphne's butler came to pick her up. Her parents were on a buisness trip, that could have cost them the family buisness had they not gone. They had been told, and although Elizabeth was feeling terrible, George told her everything would be fine, so they carried on their trip. In the car, Daphne stared out the window. She longed for the days when she would be free, and not be driven around by a butler. Jenkins was perfectly nice, but she felt a bit like a baby, and sometimes wondered if people thought her butler took care of her 24/7. But her minds soon drifted to Jasmine and Fred, and changed her mind, deciding that she wouldn't have anything to do with them, except that would be more difficult than planned, as she found out the next morning.

It started out like any other day. Daphne showered, dressed, and put on her make up, opting not to bother eating breakfast. She got a lift to school, and went in. Velma was waiting for her at her locker.

"Hey Velms", Daphne smiled at her, and Velma returned the grin.

"How are you?"She asked.

"Never better", she replied, and at once Velma knew her friend was up to something.

"What are you doing?" Velma questioned, seeing Daphne duck behind her.

"I've decided to stay away from them", she said proudly.

"Well ok. Good idea, but don't act scared". And with that they went off to homeroom to see Shaggy, Scooby, Fred and Jasmine standing, talking. It was more Shaggy and Scooby discussing what they had eaten for breakfast, and Jasmine kissing Fred.

"Hello Velma", Fred said, glaring at Daphne.

"We have a mystery tonight, and I thought Jasmine could come, you know, instead of Daphne", Fred finished, and Daphne began to walk away with tears in her eyes.

"Fred, you can't do that. Daphne's part of our team", Velma said angrily, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Listen Vera-"

"Its Velma", she said icily.

"Whatever. We don't like Daphne. She's an ugly self centered cow. She gets her own way all the time. So, if you don't like it, you can go to", Jasmine told her.

"With pleasure", Velma scowled, "You stuck up bitch".

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that! Since when did you turn all badass?" Fred asked her angrily, and Velma turned on her heel and left.

When she eventually found Daphne, she was in an old maths room. Not the little cleaning cupboard this time.

"You ok?"Velma asked her friend.

"Yeah. You know what? I'm just gonna pretend to be friend's with her", Daphne told her, and Velma shook her head.

"Its risky..."

"I know. But its the chance I'm willing to take".

**Ooft:0 I want to kill Jasmine, the horrible moo:P but even Fred's being mean, but we'll have lots of Fraphne after the next chapter:) Lovely;D Anyway, thanks for reading, and please please, with a cherry on top, review:) Much love, Olivia:)xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Scooby Doo fanfiction:)**

**Hello again;) Well, I have my chocolate toffees next to me, and I'm ready to write! Yeah. Thanks to HarrietB, 1261aLisSa94, Brianna and ROpride for their lovely reviews;D I have exams coming up in a few weeks, and I have to revise. Boring. But I will try and keep updating my work, but probably not very often, like I've been at the moment. So sorry! Anyways, please enjoy, and review, as they make me very happy:)**

The next morning, Daphne walked into Coolsville high with her head held high. She was determined that Jasmine wouldn't bring her down, and she went down the corridor to her form. Velma was already waiting for her, and when she saw her best friend enter, she tapped the chair. Velma knew today would be difficult. After everything that happened, she hadn't gone to see the mystery. According to Shaggy, they didn't go either. But Jasmine had persuaded Fred to go with her to her house, and apparently they had spotted a monster, dressed in blue and red. He had darted quickly behind a tree, and slipped behind her fence. But Velma didn't believe her. Neither did Daphne, when she told her.

"But thats ridiculous! Why would it go in her garden?" Daphne wondered, and Velma shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea, but this is what I've been told by Shaggy. He and Scooby were on a walk last night, when Jasmine and Fred had seen them and told them what happened".

"Well, I'm gonna have to try and stay calm. Its going to be hard not to get annoyed when she starts going on about how her and Fred are made for each other", Daphne sighed, and Velma put her hand on her shoulder.

"Its all going to be ok. But its hard, Daph, so I wouldn't do it. You have guts", Velma told her, and Daphne nodded her head as Jasmine walked into the room.

"Hey Bitch Blake", Jasmine greeted snottily, but Daphne just smiled.

"Good morning to you to", she said pleasantly, and she recieved a kick on the bottom of her leg, and Daphne's mouth changed to a shocked one. Hardly anyone was in the classroom other than Velma, and some other people who to Jasmine weren't important.

"Listen. What are you playing at, you ugly cow! I hate you, and your so pathetic, why don't you just go and play chess with those geeks over there". The group of geeky girls and boys went silent, and gave Jasmine an angry look, but soon continued their conversation.

Feeling herself get angrier and angrier, Jasmine grabbed Daphne by the neck, and squeased the sensetive part. Daphne gave a small cry in pain, and fell to the ground. Everyone in the room ran over to her, while Jasmine stood with her arms folded, feeling smug. What she didn't realise, however, was that Fred was coming in. Seeing an old best friend lying on the floor, motionless, brought him to his senses. He felt so stupid. He now knew. How everyone was gathered round her limp body, and Jasmine was smirking. He hadn't realised she had been the one bullying Daphne. But he knew now. Turning round, Jasmine gave Fred a grin,and a kiss.

"Good morning, boyfriend", she said, and he frowned, pushing her out the way. Jasmine scowled, seeing him run over to her like that to her of all people. She was jealous of Daphne. Always had been, and she guessed, she always would be.

Daphne felt so lightheaded. She thought, for a minute,she was dead, but when she saw Fred, and Velma, she slowly got up, and felt her head spin. Fred helped her up, and she wobbled, but he caught her. Daphne looked around to see if Jasmine was anywhere in sight, but from her view, she was gone.

"I'm so sorry, I realise now, your the one for me", Fred whispered softly in her ear.

"After everything thats happened, I don't think I want to be with you",Daphne told him stiffly, and he looked hurt.

"But Daph, she was my girlfriend at the time, so I was trying to look out for her", he told her, and she simply shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Freddie, but some of the things you said to me hurt too badly. I'm broken", she said, and he tried to kiss her.

"Please. One more chance", he begged, and for a minute she looked sorry for him. But she soon regained herself, and shook her head.

"You haven't even broke up with her yet. It would be cheating", she sighed, turning away and heading for the door.

"It can't end like this", Fred told himself, "It can't".

All that day, Daphne was bombarded with texts from Fred. He was seriously begging, and the more he did it, the more she reconsidered her actions. She felt a bit harsh, but Velma had reassured her that she would have done the same if she had been in the same position. Shaggy and Scooby had came to the dinner table to meet the girls, and when they finally showed up Daphne told them everything.

"Like oh my God. You were so right to not go to him just yet. Especially if he's still with Jasmine",Shaggy said, and Scooby agreed.

"Roor Raphne", he said, nuzzling her leg.

"Don't worry about me, Scooby",Daphne told him, but he shook his head.

"Ri'm always rere ror rou, Raph", He said, and she stroked him gently on his head.

"Like oh God!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"What, Shaggy?"Velma asked.

"There's like, loads more food left over! Let's go, Scoob!" And with that the two went over to get more food.

Jasmine continued to glower from a nearby table, but Fred was coming over to sit with Velma and Daphne.

"I've gotta go. Got some homework to do, I'll see you later?" Daphne said, and Velma nodded her head. Off Daphne went quickly, leaving a little talk time with Fred for Velma.

"Hey Velms", he told her cheerfully.

"Don't 'hey Velms' me. You broke Daphne's heart".

"I'm sorry though! I didn't know Jasmine had bullied, her, I swear".

"Thats the thing about you Fred; you don't know anything", Velma said angrily, storming out to her next lesson, the bell ringing as she did so.

**Well, its a little longer than the other chapter;) haha. Thanks for reading. Love Olivia xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Scooby Doo:)

**I am so sorry I haven't updated for ages:'( exams have finally took over, and I feel I've done really bad. I have 3 left, but their later on. So I really wanted to update, so I'm sorry if its short!**

That evening, Daphne shut herself in her room once again. She found it easier to be alone at the moment; leaving her to reflect on the last few days of her life. Daphne was kind of feeling that the love she felt for Fred was kind of on its last legs, considering he hadn't believed her about Jasmine bullying her. Switching on her laptop to check her Facebook account, she saw she had an inbox from Fred. _'I'm sorry'_, it read, _I don't want to hurt you again. Forgive me. Love Freddybear. _Feeling anger rise up inside her, she shut the laptop down and went over to her bed. He had never called himself Freddybear, so she realised he was trying to get her to love him again.

Crying was no good to her; she just sucked her sadness in and fell into a sleep, filled with dreams of her and Fred. The first, they were kissing. Then arguing. Then kissing. Then arguing again. She kind of felt this was a sort of premonition, even in sleep. When she awoke, she realised what she had to say to Fred: "No". Getting up, she stretched her legs, and walked into her en suite bathroom to have a shower. Seeing as it was Saturday, she didn't have school, but she and the gang were going to a theme park. Fred would be there. She shivered as the water came on, and soon she hopped out and got ready to go. A purple flowey dress and leggings were her clothes for the fun day out.

Arriving at Velma's house, she was greeted also by Shaggy and Scooby. They were all left waiting on Fred, who was taking them there.

"Like, where is Fred? He was supposed to be here an hour ago", Shaggy groaned, and Daphne shook her head.

"I don't know, maybe he's still asleep", she passed off, and Velma nodded in agreement, stroking Scooby's ears. A few minutes later, the familiar sound of the mystery machine parking was in the driveway.

"Hey everyone! Sorry I was so late, I wasn't sure what time to get here", Fred said cheerfully. Daphne rolled her eyes; not believing she had loved this time wasting 'friend' of her's.

"Lets just get going", Daphne sighed, and Fred nodded. With that, the gang took off, and within an hour, they had arrived at Coolsville Heights Themepark. The sound of children and adults, music and rides could be heard. Shaggy put Scooby on a lead, incase he went missing in the mass of people. Daphne stepped out of the door of the Mystery Machine,and Fred tried to take her hand, but she shook her head. He looked disappointed, but he didn't show it for long. It had been awkward in the van, what with Fred and Daphne blanking each other, and Shaggy and Velma trying to distract them. Scooby had fallen asleep, finding the trip long and tiring.

Splitting up to choose different rides, Daphne found Fred right next to her in the queue. She was getting a bit annoyed, as this is what she would have wanted a few days ago.

"What do you want, Fred?" Daphne sighed irritably, and he smiled his irresistable smile.

"You. And only you", Fred smiled, and began singing part of the song by Adele. It was currently Daphne's favourite song, and she had been singing it round school for weeks.

"Stop it. You know how much you hurt me when Jasmine was horrible to me. Infact, she hasn't stopped. She seems pretty keen on trying to get you back, actually", she said, pointing a manicured nail over to a bench were Jasmine was sat, crying with Lana and Kitty comforting her.

"I'll make her stop. I promise. Just please, give me a chance", he begged, and she knew she would have to give in.

"Fine, but one chance. I'm going to try and move on after what has happened. After that, I don't know if I'll be able to trust you", she told him, and he kissed her lightly on the lips. She suddenly felt all the feelings she had felt for Fred coming back, and it made her feel extrordinary to have someone looking after her. After all, her parents were rarely around. Always off securing business deals round the world.

At 2 O'clock, the gang all met up at Hettie's Hamburgers cafe. Daphne and Fred were holding hands, and Velma, Shaggy and Scooby looked shocked.

"Y-you made up so soon guys?" Velma asked nervously, and Daphne nodded her head happily.

"Like, no more friction!" Shaggy exclaimed, throwing his fist in the air. After ordering some food, they sat back down, while Daphne went to the toilets, to reapply her make up. While she was away, Fred relaxed, not noticing Jasmine coming up to him. He frowned when she eventually came into full view, but she sighed.

"Save the verbal abuse, Fred. I wasn't coming to upset your new girlfriend".

"Well spit out what your going to say", he sighed irritably, and she nodded and sucked in her tears. She wanted Fred back so badly, and being such a good actress, she thought she was bound to get him back with the bombshell she was about to drop. A fake bombshell, that would break Daphne's heart.

"I'm.. I'm pregnant", she finally blurted

"What? We used protection! How did this happen?" Fred asked himself angrily, and Jasmine shrugged and ran her hand over her now messy hair.

"I'll leave you two to get on..." she trailed off, but he grabbed her hand, and looked deeply into her brown eyes.

"Wait! We can make this work, Jasmine", he said softly, and she stared back.

"Really? What about Daphne?" she asked.

"I'm sure Daphne would understand", Fred said, and he hugged her goodbye. Turning away, Jasmine smiled happily to herself. It was all working out just great.

"Hey Freddie, I'm back", Daphne greeted, smiling her beautiful smile.

"Hey Daphne",Fred said distantly, and her smile faded.

"Have I upset you?"She questioned, and he shook his head.

"Listen, Daphne,I'm sorry to break it to you, but jasmine just told me she's pregnant. I want to do the right thing, and step up, so this baby knows it has two parents".

"Jasmine's pregnant? And your breaking up with me after a couple of hours. Way to make a girl feel good about herself, Freddie!"Daphne shouted, and called a cab, not wanting to share a ride with HIM. Fred sighed, and watched her walk off angrily. He felt awful, but he wanted to do the right thing...

**Just when we think Jasmine is done, she does something even worse! Hope you enjoyed chapter 5, but I won't update till I get atleast another 6 reviews, I'm afraid. Thanks to those who do review, it means alot! Love Olivia xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again:) Thankyou somuch for your reviews:D seeing as you asked so nicely, I decided I would put another chapter up today;D I think I'll put a number on the reviews, and as soon as I get that number or more, I'll add another chapter. This will happen in every story. And I'm so glad you all hate Jasmine! I hate her too, but I like to add a horrible character:) I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I'll say 6 more reviews to unlock chapter 7. Hope thats not too much! **

Jasmine went home feeling very smug. She realised people would think she was a horrible person, but because she loved Fred so much, she didn't care. He had believed her! She wasn't sure what she would do when she was supposed to lookreally pregnant, but she figured she would think of something. Jasmine Gertrude Stone thought alot of herself. Although she hated her middle name, she thought her other two names were very pretty, and considered herself beautiful, smart and witty. Although she wasn't the prettiest person around, she had enchanted some of the boys in her year, but no where near as many as Daphne. She thought Daphne thought too much of herself, but she was so jealous of Daphne's big cerene blue eyes and sparkling pink lips. She was also jealous that Daphne got an A+ in drama, whereas she got a B. She scowled, and went through into her house.

"Hey, hon. How was the theme park?"Jasmine's mother, Phillipa asked, her face curious at her daughter's answer.

"It was fun. Me and Freddie are back together,"she grinned, doing a twirl, and her mother smiled.

"I told you he would come to his senses eventually," Phillipa said, and Jasmine nodded. They spoke in a happy manner for a while, but there was one thing Jasmine hadn't told her mother. Two things, actually. That she had bullied Daphne Blake, her mother's best friend's daughter, and how she was pretending she was pregnant. She knew she would'nt tell her mother, and she planned on keeping it that way.

What most people didn't know about Jasmine, was that she had an identical twin, called Amalie, who went to Coolsville Girls Boarding School, on the South of Coolsville. She would be coming home in three weeks, and they had a very strong mind connection. When the pair were together, they would finish each others sentences, and read each others thoughts. They were close, to say the least. But when Amalie was five years old, she had decided that she wanted to go to a boarding school. So she had gone, and came back three times a year: Easter, Christmas, and the birthday she shared with her sister.

Meanwhile, in Daphne's mansion, her parents had arrived back. They comforted her, as she sobbed into her pillow.

"Its alright, honey, forget him," George soothed, massaging her back.

"He was never going to be good enough for you,"Elizabeth comforted, and Daphne finally lifted up her head, mascara tears still trickling, and she sniffed.

"I can't believe this though. He told me he wouldn't go back to her after she bullied me,'' Daphne said, and her mother sucked her breath in.

"Listen, love, I know how much Jasmine has hurt you, and I want to go over to her mother right this instant, but-" Elizabeth was cut in by her daughter.

"But you have to finalise yet another business deal, with Mrs Stone, to buy whatever. I'm absolutley sick of this!" Daphne screeched, and her father went quite pink.

"Your very important to us Daphne, but you have to realise this world doesn't revolve around you,"George told her, and Daphne just about exploded on the spot.

"Coming from the people who always work, even when their ONLY daughter was in the hospital!"

"Thats very sly, Daphne Ann Blake, don't even talk to us!" George shouted, but Elizabeth put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's right",she whispered, shutting the door on the still sobbing Daphne.

Fred was currently on his way to Jasmine's house, with some flowers and little cream baby booties. He was actually rather pleased he was going to be a dad, and all things about this were running round his mind when Phillipa came to the door.

"Hello Fredrick, what a lovely surprise!"she greeted warmly, and Fred smiled, but winced at the mention of being called 'Fredrick'.

"I guess Jasmine told you, huh", Fred said, a smile not leaving his lips.

"Yes, she has,''Phillipa said, grinning widly.

"I know, its so great she's going to have a baby", he sighed happily, and Phillipa's face changed to a look of shock and anger.

"What? My daughter is PREGNANT?"She roared, and Fred covered his ears, trying to stop hearing the noise.

"I thought you meant that's what she told you", Fred whispered, growing more nervous by the minute, as Phillipa shook her head violently. Jasmine walked into the kitchen, smiling, obviously not hearing the conversation between her mother and boyfriend.

"Hey Freddie", Jasmine smiled, only to get a smack off her mother.

"You stupid girl! I told you to be careful, but oh no, Jasmine just does what she wants! I can't even look at you right now, you idiot!"Phillipa screeched, leaving Jasmine crying in Fred's arms.

"I'm sorry, I thought she knew", Fred sighed, but Jasmine just shook her head.

"Its my fault. I should have told her", Jasmine assured him, and they both strolled off to the park together, discussing the future.

**Not too long, but I didn't want to keep my reviewers waiting! See you soon! Love Olivia xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Fanfiction:)

**Hey guys, I only normally post another chapter once a week, but wow! I've never had that many reviews for one chapter before! You make me so happy:) Her's another chapter of Happy ending? And I'm gonna say at the least 8 reviews, seeing as you reviewed 11 times on the last chapter! **

Another day passed by slowly for Daphne, who still wasn't talking to her parents. They were going to Brazil in a few days, to get some special supplies for the business. The Blakes were considering a change of scenery, although they were always away. They wanted to move to California, having been there on holiday several times. Daphne rang Velma, and the two agreed to meet at Coolsville Tide Side, a new surf shop that had recently opened up. Both were ready and waiting at the shop by 10, so they walked along the pier together. Velma didn't know what had happened between Daphne and Fred yet, and she was about to get a surprise.

"Your serious? I can't believe it, Daph. She's such a wierdo, you and Fred were just starting to get on good terms aswell,"Velma sighed angrily, and Daphne nodded her head.

"He said he wants the baby to know it has two parents who love each other, but he told me he hates her," Daphne scowled, and Velma put her arm round her friend. It was gradually growing warmer, so the girls decided to go swimming. They both were in swimming costumes, and Daphne soon loaned a surf board off the Tide side store. Velma swam by her, but was soon watching her friend in awe as she glided gracefully over the waves. But, being the dangerprone girl she was, when Daphne got out she tripped on a large rock, and she would have fallen over had a young man not lifted her up.

"You okay there miss? You could have hurt yourself,"the young man smiled, and Daphne looked at him, her face going dreamy. He had chocolate brown hair, and piercing blue eyes, and a dazzling smile, which daphne thought was much better than Fred's smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm such a klutz. My family call me 'Danger Prone Daphne'," she giggled, and he nodded in agreement.

"I'm Mikey, Mikey Richards. You have a beautiful name, Daphne, to match your beautiful face." Daphne blushed, he was so charming and romantic, and she could already feel herself falling for him. Velma, meanwhile, was trying to stifle a laugh. Her friend was clearly head over heels with this handsome young man, and she felt Daphne needed someone in her life to take her mind off Fred and Jasmine.

"Here's my number,"Daphne smiled to him, and he gave her his number in return. She smiled at him and waved, and he grinned, waving madly, causing her to laugh. Velma and Daphne walked away, and Daphne decided she would call him that night.

Fred and Jasmine, however, had decided that they would save up to buy a house. Jasmine had started to feel bad she had lied about something, but she hoped she would maybe actually get pregnant when they were living together. Jasmine was currently staying at Fred's house, because her mother had kicked her out. She had missed her twin's homecoming, so she sent her a text saying happy birthday, but she got a mouth full of abuse for getting 'Knocked up', as her mother had described it. All her items had been dropped off at Fred's, and for the first night, she cried herself to sleep, with Fred soothing her. But the next morning, she had felt much better, but when she woke up in the morning, she faked morning sickness to fool him. Luckily, it was believeable, and she soon hopped back into the bed for warmth. Fred's father had told Fred to move into the flat built into the house, and told him he was old enough to make his own decisions. That morning, Fred decided he would buy a crib, he was just so excited.

''But Freddie, anything could go wrong! We should wait a few more...weeks,"Jasmine said anxiously, but Fred shook his head.

"Yes, but I'm so happy, Jas, I really think we should get one! Its planning ahead,"Fred smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Everything will be fine, I know it."

When Daphne arrived home, she couldn't stop grinning, and so she decided she would call Mikey straight away.

"Hey Mikey, its Daphne,"she told him down the phone.

"My little dangerprone date whose ringing me tonight?"He joked, and she giggled.

"Thats me."

"Well, would you like to meet me at Little Italy? It has spaghetti to die for,''Mikey said, emphasis on the die.

"Of course! I'll meet you at 8,"she said, hanging up. Daphne took a bath, and opened up her wardrobe. She felt purple was a colour that connected her with Fred; so she chose a pink one instead. It was kneehigh, with pink pearls on the hemline, and flowers made up of pearls all over. Applying her make up was next, and she decided to use eyeshadow for a change, instead of just mascara. She chose a pale blue to make her eyes brighter, then some mascara. Already done with foundation and blusher, she put pink lipgloss on, that sparkled when the light hit it. Her orange hair was in ringlets, and to put it bluntly, she looked beautiful. To say it how she actually looked was stunning, or radiant. Daphne shouted goodbye to her parents, and asked for a taxi to Little Italy. After she payed, she ran up to the top of the stairs, and Mikey was there, waiting for her, looking so handsome in his shirt and pants.

"I think I've been stood up in the fashion contest," he joked, and Daphne laughed. He had something about him, that he just made you laugh right away, with out doing too much.

"Lets go in,"Daphne smiled, and he took her hand and lead her in. Eating her spaghetti, she realised Mikey had been right; the spaghetti really was to die for ! She could have eaten plates of it, but she she decided she would come back there another day. All through the dinner, Mikey had been so sweet and funny, and she wondered if it came naturally to him. After paying for the bill, they left, and headed to a bench, near by.

"I had such a great night,"Mikey smiled, and Daphne nodded in agreement. Their lips were so close together, that Daphne leant in a little more, as did he, and they were kissing. They didn't break apart for a long time, and when they did, they beamed at one another.

"We'll defenitley be seeing each other again...'' Daphne said happily, and they kissed once agin in the starlit sky.

Jasmine scowled angrily. Fred had bought a crib already, and had left it in the hall. He was yet to build it, but he had still bought it. Fred had decided to go out on a night stroll, something he had done for the past three years. He'd told Jasmine to stay in incase she caught a cold and made the baby ill.

Fred was walking along the long main road, Cool street. Little Italy was on the middle, and Fred could see a young couple kissing on the bench. The man told the girl something, and she giggled. Fred recognised that laugh. It was Daphne! He was so angry, and he didn't know why. He was with Jasmine, and they were having a baby. But he still felt annoyed she had moved on so fast. Turning on his heel, he turned back the way he came, and stomped home, angrily.

**Hope you enjoyed this one, but I have to go revise so its a bit short. See you soon, and don't forget to review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated for quite awhile. I've felt ill, and just not able to write. So, really sorry about that. I love all you reviewers, thankyou so much! You all made my day;D And I'm so happy you all hate Jasmine, as do I :P I'm gonna say 10 reviews atleat to unlock chapter 9. Thanks!xx**

Slamming the front door, hard, Fred walked into the bedroom he shared with Jasmine. She could sense the anger radiating off him, and decided not to annoy him, or ask him about the supposed baby. Fred put on his pyjamas, and gave Jasmine a kiss. She smiled, and he cupped her face in his large hands.

"You and the baby mean the world to me, Jas, I love you so much. Nothing will ever come between us,'' Fred told her passionatley, and she returned his speech with a tender kiss. Falling onto the bed, Fred closed his eyes, and fell asleep swiftly. He murmured in his sleep, causing Jasmine to laugh. She climbed in beside him, and promptly fell asleep.

Daphne shut the door of her parents mansion quietly. She took off her shoes, and went to the bathroom, and scrubbed her face, and put on a vest top and pyjamas. She fell asleep, dreaming of Mikey. Then, _what? What's Fred doing here?_ She asked in her sleepy state. She felt it was sort of a premonition, that something bad was coming Fred's way, and Daphne's to. Something to do with Mikey and Jasmine, but her mind just couldn't register it properly. She was awaken by her phone, vibrating at the side of her bed. It was from Mikey.

_Hey baby, hope we can go out again soon!_

_Give me a call soon! I can't wait. _

_Mikey x_

Daphne grinned, and then remembered her dream. She would text him in the morning, as it was now half past two. Turning her phone off, Daphne rolled over, and snuggled deeper into the duvet. Tomorrow would be eventful, after all. She was going out with the gang, and although Fred and Jasmine would be there, she just didn't care.

Fred was also having a similar premonition dream. He felt he would be drawn closer to Daphne soon, and that Jasmine would be pushed away. It confused him, but he took it like a pinch of salt, like he did with most things. Absentmindedly, he ran a hand through Jasmine's hair, and she slapped him away. She was talking in her sleep, obviously having a bad dream. '_What if he finds out I'm not pregnant? That would be awful! I'll tell him I miscarried, he'll believe it.'_ Realising what she had just said, he shook her so she was wide awake.

"Baby, what are you doing? We have a busy day tomorrow,'' Jasmine told him, but he blinked angrily, and grabbed her wrist, ''Freddie, your hurting me, let go,'' She pleaded, and he reluctantly loosened his grip on her.

"Tell me its a lie, what you just said in your sleep," he demanded.

"What did I say?"

"That you aren't really pregnant, and you'd tell me you'd had a miscarriage.''

"I wish it was a lie."

"What?"

"Oh Freddie, it never meant to get to this, I swear. I just wanted you to myself, I couldn't bear that slut all over you,"Jasmine sobbed, her body rocking up and down. Fred looked agonized. She was mental! A nutter! he felt the urge to cry, and just when he wasn't going to they crept out slowly. He quickly wiped them away, and gave her a glare.

"You made me break up with that '_slut'_ as you call her, telling me a lie, that made me so excited! How could you? Don't you feel guilt, no remorse? Your a sicko, Jasmine Stone, and I want you out my house!" Fred yelled, and she lifted her head up slightly.

"I'm sorry," was her horse whisper.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. All the damage youv'e caused between me and Daph. You need to go elsewhere, soon. I never want to see you again," He told her, trying to keep calm, although he was having trouble with his escalating voice. Jasmine nodded, and then shook her head.

"Wait... I have no where to go! Couldn't we just try and make a baby? Then you won't have to get rid of the cot," she pleaded, grabbing his wrist. Fred pulled away, and took a deep breath, and then _blew his top._

"Have you not just listened? I don't care if you have no where to go, I just want you away! Go live with that brother you told me about, the other sibling no one knows about."

"If thats what you really want."

"It is," he replied stiffly, "Now pack and get out. I have to go make all this up to Daphne."

After packing, Jasmine went to kiss Fred, but he slammed the door in her face. She knew she had hurt him badly, and she would live with yet another secret memeber of her family. Getting in her car, she drove to the North of Coolsville, and walked up the stairs, until she reached Flat 16B. Jasmine knocked on the door, and timidly waited for a responce. The door creaked slightly, and Jasmine smiled weakly at her brother.

"Hey Mikey... Can I live with you for awhile?'' Jasmine asked, as her brother wiped his sleepy eyes.

"Sure, get in," He replied, closing the door behind her.

**Ooh, a little twist;P I wanted to make Mikey Jasmine's brother, as she had two secret siblings, and you'll find out more shortly about why most of her family are like secrets! I'm updating on Wednesday, as I break up for 7 weeks so a few chapters/ stories a week from Wednesday! Love Olivia xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey there! I didn't quite get 10 reviews, but never mind! I still wanted to update though:) I really do have to say thankyou to everyone who has reviewed this and any other stories I'v wrote. It means alot to me. I'm going to say 6 reviews for chapter 10, but even if I don't get that many by Tuesday I will put it up:) And I have to say these two messages- Rest in peace those who were killed in Oslo and all the children who were shot, its so horrific, and rest in peace Amy Winehouse x**

When Jasmine awoke the next morning, she wiped her eyes, and walked into her brother's room. Mikey was already awake, and was watching sports on the television. He didn't seem to notice his sister perched on the end of his bed, until she began to talk.

"Morning, Mikey. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, hey Jas. I'm a bit hung over, but I have to get ready soon, I have a date with Daphne." Jasmine looked at her brother in shock. She hoped he wasn't going out with Daphne _Blake,_ one of her most hated people.

"Daphne who?" She asked timidly, and he smiled at her.

"Blake. She's gorgeous, Jas. I've never met anyone like her," He gushed, and Jasmine pulled a face. She decided to make it worse, by telling her brother that Daphne had bullied her, not the other way around. Mikey looked angry, and clenched his fists.

"Why? She seemed so nice, I can't believe she did this to you, I'm going to teach her a lesson," He yelled, taking a gun from the bedside drawer, and getting dressed.

"Easy, Mikey. You don't want to have to change your last name again for hurting someone, just to protect others." With that, she got up and went to the kitchen for a drink, leaving Mikey to reflect on his past.

_Flashback._

_"Hey, Mikey, get here now,"A man in a grey, dirty hoody shouted to him from an ally, and Mikey quickly walked over to him. He was with his younger sister, who had wanted to hang out with him for the day, being back from boarding school. As soon as they were near, the man took out a gun. Amalie gasped in shock, and the man threw her into the wall, knocking her out for a few moments. _

_"This is for not paying me back when I lent you the money for alcohol and drugs,"he spat, and Mikey punched him, making the man even angrier. He didn't even know his name. The man lashed out, and the trigger was pulled. Mikey expected that he was going to die at that moment, but he didn't feel any pain. Instead, the trigger had backfired, and shot the man collapsed to the ground, and took his last breath. Amalie woke up at that moment, and began to cry as her young mind grasped what had happened. She now didn't go to a boarding school, but a mental institution, and she could still understand life changing events, and dealt with them in a negative way. Mikey was so afraid what would happen, even though he hadn't touched the gun, so he and Amalie went to their mother, and Mikey explained he would probably never see her again, and he changed his name the following day. He also left home, going to the rougher area of Coolsville for a fresh start were no one would know him. And now, here he was, a year later._

_End Flashback._

Fred couldn't get in touch with Daphne. He was so upset, he really needed a shoulder to cry on right now. But he couldn't stay in the place he had once shared with Jasmine, so he went for a jog. After arriving at Coolsville Park, he couldn't help but notice all the little children hanging onto their mothers, or holding hands with their fathers. He knew he was a little young to be a dad, but he had always loved children, and the prospect of looking after a family made him happy. He settled down on a little patch of grass, and had a bottle of water. Fred suddenly saw Shaggy and Scooby, having a picnic on a nearby hill. He ran down to them, skidding as he got closer.

"Hey guys,"Fred said, and they both looked up at him and grinned.

"Like hey, Fred, you ok? I uh, like, found out what happened. I'm sorry, man,''Shaggy told him, and Fred swatted a hand at him.

"Don't be. Jasmine's gone, I don't think she'll be bothering us any time soon."

"Thats great man. Like, you told Daph?"

"Not yet, no. I can't get in touch with her. But I'm going to go try now. Bye, guys,'' He said, and waved, and Shaggy and Scooby waved back.

Daphne was sat in the park, on a bench, waiting for Mikey to arrive. When she finally saw him, she waved, although he looked like he was glaring at her. When he was close enough, she tried to give him a kiss.

"Just drop it, you ugly bitch,"Mikey spat, and took the gun out of his pocket, "Now walk." He walked very quickly behind Daphne, so nobody would see the gun. Shaggy and Scooby waved at her, and she waved back timidly, only to recieve a kick on her back. Daphne winced, and tears began to fall freely down her beautiful face. Scooby noticed something was wrong, and Shaggy was oblivious.

"Raggy! Re have ro relp Raphne, she reeds rare relp!" Scooby barked madly, and Shaggy shook his head.

"Don't be silly, man, Daph's just having a date with her boyfriend. Chill, Scoob." But Scooby ignored him, and hid behind a tree. Though cowardly at times, the great dane was willing to put himself in danger to help a friend in need. What he saw was quite horrifying; Daphne getting pulled into the man's car, and a shiny silver thing pointing at her head. It drove away, and Scooby followed it all the way up to North Coolsville.

Jasmine had gone for a walk around the shops, before her brother got back from his date. She needed some new clothes and things, and shopping would take her mind off it. What she didn't know, however, was that her brother had gone through with keeping her enemy at gun point.

Daphne sobbed in the little room Mikey was keeping her prisoner in, and he just walked round in circles, but keeping the gun pointed at her head.

"Please, let me go!"She shrieked, and he slapped her across the face.

"After what you did to my little sister, no way! I thought you were lovely, Daphne. But you bullied her, you horrible, horrible girl! You made her life hell, tried to kill her, your just sick!"He yelled, and punched her again and again and again, making her cry harder. Soon, though, she stopped, and she was knocked out. Satisfied while she was asleep, he swiftly left the room, to make a quick phone call, to his sister, to tell her not to come back for another half an hour. Scooby, who was hiding behind the window, had witnessed everything. He knew his way to the flat now, and decided to go and get Fred to help save Daphne. When he finally arrived at Fred's, he was having so much trouble breathing, he needed a drink desperatley. Fred set the water down in front of him, and he lapped it up furiously.

"Red, rou have to relp Raphne! Rer royfriend ras her rat run point! Ro, ro! I'll rhow rou rhe way!"Scooby barked, and Fred's expression grew alarmed. He grabbed his jacket, and got in his car, with Scooby giving him the directions.

They both hid behind a bush in Mikey's garden, and looked through the window. Fred nearly gasped in horror when he saw how many bruises she had. Then, Mikey arrived in the room, and he saw Daphne go rigid, and he prodded her awake. Fred rushed to the ground floor flat, as the door was open still, not being able to look at the horrible scene anymore.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Fred shouted angrily, and Mikey turned around to face him. He smirked, and then laughed.

"You came to join the party? Its only just begun, my friend,"he shrieked madly, and threw Fred down next to Daphne. He tied his arms up, and Fred gave Daphne a weak smile. She was losing consciousness again, and he was going to reassure her it would be ok when Mikey started pointing the gun at them.

"So your the two people who made my sister's life hell. Her now ex boyfriend, and my supposed girlfriend. But you'll die soon, I'll see to that,"Mikey told them, in a calm, yet crazy voice. He pulled the trigger. But he was drunk from drinking that afternoon, and he pulled it the wrong way. He was shot. Like the last time something bad had happened, but this time, he would be the one who ended up dead. He looked shocked as the pain entered, but he soon collapsed fully onto the floor. Fumbling his hands, Fred realised his hands were just put into a small knot that could be widened. He widened it, and then undid daphne's very tight knot. They looked at each other, for minutes, and then kissed passionatley.

"My hero,"Daphne mumbled, and Fred smiled.

"Your ok now, Daph, I promise. I'm going to make it my life's goal to protect you." With that, they carried on kissing, both hoping it would never end.

"I love you, Freddie."

"I love you to, Daph. But the real hero in all of this was Scooby. He lead me to you after seeing Mikey kick you. He's just come in now."

"Scooby, thankyou so much! I owe you my life!"Daphne exclaimed, hugging the big dog.

"Rit ras rothing, Raphne. Rust ret me rome Rooby racks,"He laughed, and Daphne and Fred joined in.

"What are we going to do about Mikey's body? We're going to get the blame,"Daphne said worriedly.

"I'll ring the police and tell them what happened, Daph. Don't worry,"Fred told her gently, stroking her face gently, trying to sooth all the bruises.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? WHY ARE YOU WITH MY BROTHER?" A distraught looking Jasmine yelled, seeing the terrible scene, with her dead brother, and a battered looking Daphne.

"Wait, your Mikey's sister?"Fred asked angrily, to which she nodded, "Oh God, this is worse than we thought."

**Another cliff hanger:P I hope you all enjoyed it, and I promise I'll update soon ! Way more Fraphne to come! Remember to review:) Thankyou! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in two weeks! I've been quite busy going on daytrips and such. But I hope you enjoythis chapter! I've been working on it for three days, even though its not really long:) So please review, and I'll say about 5 reviews. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this. It means alot;D**

Fred swore to himself. It was a rare coincidence Jasmine was Mikey's sister. She was currently rocking back and forth on the blood stained carpet, sobbing her heart out. Every now and then, she would shoot glares at Daphne, who was also crying on the floor. The phone line had been cut; they couldn't even call for help. Fred was trying for signal on his phone, but with no luck. Scooby was so petrified, that he was hiding under the table, cowering. Daphne got up and left to go outside, and Fred followed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Its all going to work out just fine, Daph," he told her, and she shook her tear stained face sadly.

"No, Freddie, it's not. We're going to go to prison for a crime we didn't commit! I mean, we aren't exactly on Jasmine's christmas card list, and vice versa." Fred nodded at her truthful words.

"Your right. My phone's getting a little more signal back, I'll try and ring the police and an ambulance for you, lovely. You don't look so good," he said, but Daphne hadn't heard a word, as she had fallen unconscious yet again. He tried to wake her up, but failed. The police and ambulance services were on their way, and Daphne's pulse was getting slower and slower. Fred was nearly in tears; there was nothing he could do for the girl of his dreams.

The ambulance finally arrived, followed by the police. The paramedics ran over, and pulled Daphne on a stretcher. Scooby came running out of the flat, and got in the ambulance and sat by a distraught looking Fred. He was making a call to Shaggy and Velma, telling them to meet him at the hospital. It was like bedlam there, and Fred had never felt more alone in his life. He kept stroking Scooby's ears, for comfort. The doctors crashed Daphne on a hospital bed through some doors. Shaggy and Velma arrived, not knowing what had happened.

"Fred! You ok? Were's Daphne?" Velma asked, panicking.

"I'm not sure... Daphne's in there, fighting for her life, thanks to that guy she fell for." Velma gasped, and burst into uncontrollable tears.

"But he was so nice to her! Were is he?"

"He's dead. His gun backfired when he went to shoot Daph. He turned out to be Jasmine's brother, who she told Daphne bullied her, and tried to kill her. And thats why he battered her. She might be put on life support. All because of Jasmine again." Velma and Shaggy were seething. Shaggy kept clenching and unclenching his fists, as if he wanted to go and punch somebody. He wanted to make someone pay. Daphne was like his sister. Jasmine had ruined even more lives, and driven her brother to try and kill their friend. But the group wouldn't get much more time to speak. A police officer, named Officer Steel, came over.

"Fred Jones?" He asked, and Fred nodded, "Your under arrest, for injuring Jasmine Stone and killing her brother. Not saying anything now may help your defence, as everything you tell us will be said in court." Fred almost choked as Officer Steel led him away.

When they got to the station, Fred's body was shaking. Daphne could be taking her last breath, and he wouldn't be there to see her.

"Mr Jones, we need to know exactly what happened."

"Ok. But quickly, I want to get back to Daphne. Scooby, our group's dog, was in the park. He saw Daphne crying, and Mikey, the man she was dating, was pointing a gun at her back. Scooby followed the car they were travelling in, to Mikey's flat. When they arrived, he attacked her, and Scooby came to my house to tell me. I drove over to there, and saw what was going on. I went in and he tied my hands up with rope. He was going to shoot Daphne, but the gun backfired. He died. His sister, Jasmine came in and blamed us for his death. We've had problems with Jasmine for a long time now."

"Why didn't you report this?"

"We're in high school. She was just a bully, but now she's more. Like a threat."

"Right, ok. Thankyou for your information, Mr Jones. You will be escorted to a cell until Miss Blake awakens, and gives us a statement with the same sort of story as yours. Then she can come get you."

"What if she doesn't wake up?"

"We have a lie detector test."

"Ok. Please wake up Daphne," Fred chanted to himself.

Meanwhile, Daphne's condition was growing worse. Her breathing was decreasing rapidly, and the doctors were using the electric pedals to try to save her.

"We're losing her!'' a nurse cried desperatly.

"Rise to 180!" another yelled.

"Time of death, 16:09,"The doctor said sadly.

Velma and Shaggy were outside the room, and they heard everything. They were so shocked. Shaggy wrapped his arm around Velma, and Scooby whined between their legs. But something miraculous happened at that moment. Daphne felt herself waking up, seeing a bright shade of white.

"She's alive!" The doctor gasped. But a message had already got to Fred, who thought his beloved was dead. An hour later though, they got another message declaring Daphne was fine.

Even though the police had been told not to interview Daphne until she was fully recovered, but of course they didn't listen. Luckily for Fred, her statement was just like his, and they let him go.

"I love you so much, Daphne Blake," He told her,kissing her forehead.

"I love you to, Freddie,"Daphne croaked. The couple were in an awkward embrace, what with Fred standing and Daphne lying down.

"I'm sorry to ruin a romantic time, but we have some bad news. Jasmine Stone has disappeared."

**Dun dun dun! Lol. This chapter was alot of dialogue, sorry. Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! This is sadly the last chapter of this story, and I have to say I really enjoyed writing this! I want to say a big thankyou to everyone who has reviewed, especially those who have been patient and stuck to the story:D haha. Review please, love you all:)**

"Disappeared? Thats awful,"Daphne gasped, and Officer Steel nodded. He pointed to his phone, showing the couple the message from his commrades.

"Well, we have some idea where she is. Its just going to be hard to reach her. Cops are every where looking for her." With that, the officer left the room, and Daphne got out of the bed.

"Woah, Daph, watcha doing? You have to stay in bed for a couple of days," Fred sighed, taking her shoulder. She shrugged him off, and began to put some normal clothes on that Velma must have brought.

"I can't stand about and not do anything. She could be dangerous, Freddie. I need to help." When something was on Daphne's defiant mind, she wouldn't let anything stop her at all. Fred rolled his eyes and followed her, knowing that he to wanted to help Jasmine to be sent away.

Jasmine was in alot more trouble now than before, and she knew it. Hiding in the park wasn't exactly the best idea, but she had thought it clever, and that no one would find her. How wrong she was. Shaggy and Scooby, having saw that Daphne was ok, headed out for a walk to clear their minds, and reflect on the past events. Scooby was still rather tired from his ordeal; and though he would never admit it, he felt he had had enough adventures now. He wanted nothing more than to retire away from mysteries, but he knew in his heart he would carry on solving them. After chasing the stick Shaggy had thrown for him a couple of times, he smelt a person, hiding in the bushes. Being a detective meant he was curious, so he went to investigate. It was non other than Jasmine Stone. He growled at her, and she laughed in his face.

"Oh please. You don't scare me. No one is going to believe a damn dog anyway,"Jasmine smirked, but it soon vanished when Scooby started yelling for Shaggy.

"Like, hold on, buddy, I'll phone the police guys. Keep hold of her." Scooby wasn't stupid, he had a tight grip with his teeth on her muddy T-shirt. The police arrived quickly, and the rest of the gang were notified. Daphne had left Fred when she had ran; not wanting to wait forever. He was catching up; Daphne was _fast._

"You can't send me away. My mother will have no one left," Jasmine cried as the police placed handcuffs on her wrists. She was taken away, but not before yelling to Daphne,"I'll be back for you one day!" leaving a very angry Fred to stick his fingers up at her while she was being locked in the car.

"Don't Freddie, she's not worth it,"Daphne told him sadly, and he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I know, but I don't want her to hurt you," Fred said, and stroked her hair.

"It will be a very long time though, she won't see me again,"She said, and started crying.

"What haven't you told me, Daph,''He said in a calm voice.

"My parents want me to move away to California, or some place else,"Daphne sobbed into his chest, and he picked up her face gently.

"It will be ok. I'll come with you!"Fred offered, and she giggled slightly.

"I'm so sorry, I'll try and make them change their minds,"she promised, and Fred nodded in approval. As long as she didn't get into trouble, he would be happy.

"Where's Velma?"He asked suddenly.

"Like, she was going to study group. She told me to tell you guys she had a test,"Shaggy said, and everyone smiled, waved, and walked to their homes.

When Daphne arrived home, she noticed her parents suitcases were in the hall. She smiled to herself, and almost forgot they hadn't known she had been in hospital.

"Why Daphne, you seem to be happy, Darling,"her father grinned, and she hugged him.

"Well, I have a question. Can we live here still, and not move?"

"I don't think so, Daphne. We've already started looking,"her mother said, coming into the room.

"But, me and Freddie are together again! He saved my life!"

"How?"

"Well, I was kidnapped, and held at gun point, Freddie saved me, and now we're together,"Daphne explained, and her parents shook their heads.

"Definetly danger prone. Thats too dangerous, Daphne. We have to move,"Elizabeth said angrily.

"No! Not without Freddie and my friends!"  
>"Well-" George was beginning to waver, but judging by the look on his wife's face, Daphne wouldn't be getting her way this time. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."<p>

"No. Please! Let me stay with Freddie,"She cried, and her mother sucked in her breath.

"Look here. We all fall in love, but you can move on in California. End of conversation,"She sighed, leaving the room. Daphne ran up the stairs, and went on her phone to Fred.

_Plan B needed! Come round and try and persuade my parents! Love ya x_

Fred jumped into the mystery machine, and drove to the Blake Mansion. He knocked on the door, and George answered.

"Hi, Mr Blake. Is it ok if I come in?" Fred asked politely, and he nodded.

"Take a seat, Frederick." Fred winced at the use of his full name, and sat down opposite George. "Elizabeth, come in here, please,"He finished, and the woman came in.

"Well, I came here to talk to you about Daphne. After everything she's been through the past few weeks, I think she needs to stay in her happy surroundings. I'm so in love with your daughter, its unbelievable. When I'm with her, I feel like I'm flying. Please. Let her stay."

"Well, your quite the talker, Frederick. If you love my daughter that much then... Then there's nothing I can do. She can stay. But we aren't." Daphne was standing outside the room, and came rushing in at hearing her father's words.

"You mean I can stay? But you have too aswell!" Daphne exclaimed, and George shook his head sadly at his daughter.  
>"Your growing up now, Daphne. You have someone to protect you! We'll give you some money for you and Fred to start your journey together. And you can keep this house. We have more than enough money to keep going for the rest of our lives." Tears threatened to fall down Elizabeth's cheeks, her husband was right; their daughter was 18, and ready to start her life with the boy of her dreams.<p>

A few weeks later, Mr and Mrs Blake were packed, and they were getting ready to leave.

"Mom, Dad, I'm really going to miss you," Daphne smiled sadly, a few tears falling on their own accord.

"Visit us. We'll visit you in a few months, when we're all settled." With that, they got in the van, and drove away. Fred came behind Daphne, and held her gently, and kissed her on the top of her head.

"We'll be ok, Daph."

"I know. I'll just miss them, thats all."

"Of course. Its natural. But you'll see them soon," He said, and embraced her. They kissed on the door step, and went inside, to start their new life as a couple.

**Well, it took a long time, but its finally over. If anyone wants a sequel, please tell me, I'll be happy to carry on from where it left off:) Thanks for reading, love Olivia xxx**


End file.
